Tedious heartbeat
by Shi no tamashii
Summary: Shifu's heart is failing him and will he let his students know about this in time or will he hide it from them? Also, what if a koala decides he wants to become the head master of the Jade palace? NO CHARACTER DEATH! (New summary because I have an actual plot in mind)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm not used to writing fanfiction anymore so excuse me if it's too story-ish :') I'm an author and my writing style has changed a looooot XD  
Also, everything I write in this (what's happening to Shifu) is all from my own experience. Although I didn't have someone like Tigress ;)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

He woke up feeling just a bit weary. As he sat up he noticed how tight his chest felt, as if there was a stone weighing him down. He rubbed his eyes while his ears scanned for the early morning sounds. Looking through the window he saw the lights of dawn. He smiled and prepared to get up when he noticed his chest getting heavier. The pressure was starting to impede him. It was then when he noticed something amiss. He felt something constrict, his heart beating frantically before pausing and continuing on. His eyes widened, not sure if he truly felt his heart stop for at least a beat. He stood up from his bed and felt his ribs tighten around his torso. He winced to himself. After a few minutes he decided to try and forget it. It wasn't anything too serious. He thought to himself as he prepared for the day. He had six students to train.

Right before the gong would sound he stood ready to greet his students like every morning. He remembered standing before his own door, waiting for the gong to greet his own master when he was little. The thought send him back in time before a cough made him aware of his chest aching up again. The feeling of his heart fluttering and failing for a beat took his breath away just as the gong sounded. He gasped for air, clutching his chest. His ears picked up the sound of his students' voices and he straightened up as if nothing had ever happened.

"Good morning, master Shifu." They all greeted in unison. Shifu looked around and cleared his throat, making sure no one would hear.

"Good morning." He said in return. "We will be continuing where we left off yesterday, mastering balance is one of the basics and since Po can't seem to get the hang of it, he will practice using the tightrope." Shifu said with a witty smile.

"Oh come on! I hate the tightrope!" Po complained with an exaggerated sigh.

"Believe me, panda, I do too." Shifu said recalling Po's first attempt on the tightrope. He made a mental note not to stand underneath it again. "Now let's get breakfast so we can start. The sooner the better." He said making his way to the kitchen, the rest following behind.

"Po, can you make your dumplings again? It's been some time!" Monkey said happily, a hopeful glint illuminating his eyes just barely. Po smiled down at him and opened his mouth to say something until Tigress beat him to it.

"Dumplings for breakfast?" She asked with raised eyebrows. Po turned towards Tigress now, opening his mouth before he was cut off once more.

"Why not? It consists of essential proteins after all. That and they're delicious!" Monkey countered. Po smiled broadly and cautiously opened his mouth before he halted. He looked around to see if anyone else had something to say before he said,

"Thanks for the compliments, but master Shifu has voiced his disparagement on more than one occasion." Po said only a bit downcast because he knew he'd be making them anyway whether their master approved or not. "But when did I ever listen to him, ey?" He said laughing. Monkey laughed along. Tigress on the other hand shook her head with a frown.

* * *

In the meantime, Shifu and the others had made it to the kitchen. Their master sat silently, lost in thought. His chest constricted painfully against his lungs, making it hard for him to clear his head. His heart was raging inside his chest as if he'd been training non-stop. The only difference was, he wasn't working out. He was sitting. Waiting for something to happen. And something did happen. He was startled back to reality when he felt something touch his shoulder, or rather someone. He looked to see an orange paw resting on his shoulder and he sighed before a small cough left him and he closed his eyes briefly as his heart failed on him once more. He tried to inhale slowly so it wouldn't look suspicious, but he had Tigress' worried eyes already cast on his paw which had found its way to his chest. Shifu looked up questioningly, trying to dismiss his own unusual behavior.

"Uh, Po is making dumplings. Will you eat along?" Tigress asked, keeping her tongue wisely. Shifu nodded absently before the word 'dumpling' started echoing in his head. His ear twitched and he narrowed his eyes.

"Dumplings. For breakfast?" He asked with an expostulating frown. Po smiled sheepishly.

"We need its proteins." The panda said standing straight, holding one arm behind his back, his voice even and calm.

"Go ahead than. I will be in the training hall if you all are ready." Shifu said turning for the door.

"You sure you don't want a dumpling," Po said before adding, "or two?" Shifu sighed and winced as his lungs refused to expand fully.

"Yes." He said looking over his shoulder before leaving the room. Tigress knew something was up, but she knew better than to jump straight for the deer when it was surrounded by its comrades. She might end up losing the battle. Though Shifu wouldn't kill her, he would ignore her questions and make sure not to drop his guard at all resulting that he would probably push himself further until he could no more. Tigress wasn't sure if their master was ill or if one of his older injuries had started to ache up again. For now though, she was forced to observe and keep herself from jumping straight into the fire.

"What's up, Tigress?" Viper asked sensing her friend's absent-minded thoughts. They were the only girls in the palace and sought each other out whenever something was wrong. Viper more often than Tigress of course.

"Nothing." She said knowing fully well what could happen if everyone knew. Everyone being Po.

Shifu went back to his small bedroom, grabbing a piece of bread he kept around and started nibbling on it while he headed towards the training grounds. His heart kept raging on inside his chest, his breathing coming like panting gasps. He felt like he'd been exercising all night long. Shifu decided to train a bit inside the training hall so it wouldn't look off if he was out of breath from doing nothing.  
He never thought about the danger he might put himself into by doing so, but he did consider the fact that if it kept racing like this he may end up fainting without proper stimulation as to why it was beating like that. Or the extra exercises might do more harm. But Shifu was never one to linger on such thoughts. He'd fought through sprained and broken bones before. Training until he collapsed, even then did his master, Oogway, shake his head in obvious decry. He later on realized that it was because he was pushing himself too hard thinking master Oogway wanted to see him suffer if he failed on of the tasks set up for him.

Shifu shook the thought away and finished his small piece of bread before jumping onto one of the mechanical contraptions meant for training. He kept going, ignoring the fluttering feeling in his chest and fighting off the feeling of his lungs failing to expand to their usual capacity. His vision started to waver and he halted in one of his strikes to try and catch his breath. However, it was to no avail as one of the wooden dummies he'd been fighting with decided to swing one of its wooden arms towards him, sending him through the army of dummies. His every move setting off another one of the wooden enemies. Still trying to catch his breath he let himself being led towards the middle of the 'army' starting an unstoppable chain reaction. He dropped to the ground and waiting for it to stop. He closed his eyes to fight off the lightheadedness and pressed his ears flat to his head to avoid wooden arms from hitting him any more. His heart halted every once in a while as he laid there. He felt panic surge through his system, but he was an experienced kung fu master. He knew how to beat it.

"Master Shifu?" He heard someone call out. He couldn't bring himself to look up. He heard someone jump up behind him, successfully stopping the dummies. Shifu felt a pair of paws lifting him before he felt the wind through his fur. It was brief though for they soon landed back to the platform. At least Shifu thought they did because he didn't want to open his eyes just yet.

"Shifu?" Po's voice cut through the sound of his heart beating furiously. "Is he out?" The panda asked trying to lift one of his master's ears. Feeling how hard it was to move, Po realized Shifu was holding his ears back on purpose. Shifu relaxed slightly, having caught his breath enough for it to be inaudible to the others. He looked up, his vision blurred for a second until it was over.

"Master, you've been acting strange this all morning. What's happening?" Tigress asked. Crane entered the training hall before Shifu had time to answer with an 'I'm fine'.

"Uh, am I interrupting something?" He asked taking a step back. The rest of the furious five followed behind with questioning gazes. Tigress looked down towards their master with an expression urging the red panda to speak up. Shifu sighed and stood up, testing his balance as he looked at his students.

"It's nothing. I just tripped and hit my head, nothing to worry about." Shifu lied in a dismissive manner. Tigress fought the urge to growl in frustration.

* * *

 **TBC...**


	2. Tedious

**A/N: I feel guilty for having fun writing this -_-'**

* * *

"Balance, panda." Shifu reminded Po as he watched him flailing around on the tightrope. Balance. He thought to himself. How can there be balance without chaos? In order for there to be balance and harmony, one should first be surrounded by disarray. Otherwise there is nothing to balance.  
Po fell face first onto the ground next to Shifu, earning the panda an unamused glare. "Never mind. There is chaos, alright." He said to himself. Po who had been smiling sheepishly let his smile drop and he sighed.

"I'm not good at this, master. Why go through all this trouble?" He asked sitting up. Shifu straightened up and grabbed his flute which had been laying besides him. He held it in his paws for a second longer before he turned it towards Po.

"Balance is everything." He said taking a fighting stance. He urged Po to rise with a simple gesture even the panda should know. "If you can't stay on your feet during a fight on a boat," Shifu started as he kicked one of Po's legs, making him stumble back. "the boat will sink." He continued lashing out at the same leg over and over again until Po could hop perfectly on one foot and even send some defensive kicks back. "And you will be the boat." Shifu finished by striking Po's other leg from under him. Po fell with an 'oompf' but a new light of determination lightened up his green eyes. Shifu saw this and took a moment to admire the newly achieved grimmer in his eyes.

"I understand." Po said smiling brightly. "Can we try again?" He asked for once not longing for his sleep or a bowl of dumplings. Though the thought appealed to him, he shove it away with new found strength. Shifu nodded and before Po could register anything around him, Shifu had already kicked one of his legs which made him fall back. "I'll take the dumplings now." He said with a defeated sigh.

"Are you giving up?" Shifu asked straightening back up. His left shoulder felt stiff as he lifted his flute. An unintended wince made Po tilt his head in silent wonder. Once more, the breath was knocked out of the red panda as his heart decided to cease its racing and stop for a second or two. He gripped the fabric of his robe in an unconscious attempt at giving his chest more space for air. Not that it helped anything. Are you giving up? Shifu repeated his own question, directing it towards his body as he felt his heart flutter before it regained its previous fast pace. Its vicious beating was constant, exhausting him fast.

"Are you alright, master Shifu?" Po asked noting Shifu's every move. His master looked at him, annoyance edged on his face along with a hint of panic. This wasn't good.

"Yes." Shifu said regaining his composure quickly. He didn't sound as sure as he did before though. He let his ears droop and bowed his head low. A withering rose. He thought to himself as he felt his heart beating, viciously, no rhythm. It was annoying, its tedious feeling exasperated more than just irritation. It was bothersome, but also worrying. Should he tell?  
The gong sounded. It was noon. "Time for a break." Shifu said thinking about telling his students he was going to take a few days off. Or not tell them the problem, but give them extra vacation. Yes. That sounded just perfect. If he could send them away for as long as he thought he needed to recover from this tedious heartbeat, why shouldn't he?

"But master..-" Po started but was cut off by Shifu.

"You dare argue with food?" Shifu asked genuinely shocked. Was he worth more than food after all?

"No, I just wanted to say I'll be eating at my father's restaurant." Po said grinning sheepishly. Shifu rolled his eyes and gestured with his paw. He turned towards the bunkhouse, never seeing Po's concerned expression.

* * *

They ate in silence. Tigress, Viper, Monkey, Crane and Mantis sat at the table in the kitchen. Shifu had taken a plate and left the kitchen as soon as they sat down. Their master as unreadable as ever.

"I'll be right back." Said Tigress as she left the table. She could take it no longer. Her teammates stared after her, but knew she was a closed book. Whatever she as going to do, it was her business and they shouldn't intervene. They shouldn't, but they did because curiosity was greater than secrecy.

"Where are you going?" Crane asked. All eyes turned towards Tigress, their lunch forgotten. Tigress answered with a stoic expression.

"Family matters." She left the kitchen in search of her master. Her father.

* * *

Shifu ate alone in his room like he often would. His heart was going faster than it had all day. He dropped the chopsticks and closed his eyes. He tried concentrating on his breathing to get it even and slow. His attempt only seemed to make things worse for he soon couldn't breathe at all which left him gasping, desperate for air. His heart didn't help matters either as it stopped once before it continued. It started to hurt. His chest felt so tight. He ran out of his room and into the yard of the palace. Perhaps some fresh air would do him good. He sat down, unable to stand much longer. He felt lightheaded and decided to lay down, allowing the wind to clear a path for air.

"Master Shifu?" He heard and looked up. He could hear Tigress, but he couldn't see her. "Master?" He heard her voice and for the first time since long he felt his heart slowing down. His world was spinning, but Tigress sounded as if she truly needed him. So he decided to take his chances and stood up. He never realized he'd ran so far into the yard until he saw the distance stretched between him and the palace. He started walking slowly, the palace never getting any closer, though the ground did. Wait. The ground? Right, the spinning stopped at last but his world was turning hazy and his head felt heavy. What was going on?

"Tigress." He tried to shout, but it came out slurred and barely audible. Shifu had raised her and knew cats had great hearing abilities. Not as good as him, but he had the advantage of having huge ears which caught every little sound. Tigress' hearing came close to his. She should have heard him. Doubt started settling in his mind. He pushed himself further, silently wondering when he'd fallen. "Tigress." He tried once more. His voice more audible than before.

* * *

Somewhere inside the hall of warriors, Tigress heard a weak voice calling out for her. She recognized it instantly. She never hesitated as she ran towards the backyard, using the roof to get a full view of what was going on. There on the left side of yard was her master.

"Shifu." She said dropping all formalities and stretched her paw over him, letting it hover above him.

"Tigress, help." He whispered shallowly. Tigress picked her fallen master up and ran back towards the bunkhouse where the kitchen was. She entered it knocking the door down in her panic-filled state.

"He's not breathing." She said, protectively cradling Shifu against her.

"Oh dear." Was all monkey could say before he was shoved away by a strong arm. Tigress shoved the plates away in one brusque movement. Mantis hopped onto the table, waiting for Tigress to lay their master down. She did with a fraction of hesitation.

"There's a pulse, but barely." Mantis said, but the tension wasn't out of the room yet. "We need to jumpstart his lungs into action again." He said thoughtfully. He looked at Tigress. "With your permission..-" He started but was cut off.

"Do whatever you need to do." Tigress said, her eyes glowing. Mantis gave a curt nod and jumped onto the red panda's chest. He'd memorized his comrades' body types so he should know how to kick-start a pair of lungs…right? He didn't have his acupuncture needles but his claws would suffice. He needn't penetrate skin doing this. Mantis raised his claw and struck down earning him a gasp from the still figure beneath him. Acupuncture and nerve strikes were similar and he happened to be good at both. He rested the side of his claw onto a pulse point and felt. He waited for a moment until he felt the steady rhythm become less steady. There were beats than a big one and then nothing. There was a moment where the chest underneath him constrict before there was a heartbeat once more. Mantis' eyes widened.

"What?" He heard someone ask from behind him.

"His heart." He said. However, he didn't get to explain. He was rudely thrown off of his spot, Shifu had opened his eyes and was frowning at him with an expression which told him to keep his tongue. "You can't hide this anymore, master." Mantis said standing his ground.

"What?!" Monkey half shouted.

So Shifu explained everything to his students. Just as the last word was spoken, Po entered the kitchen. Shifu had taken his place at the table by the time he started explaining. He looked up at Po and remembered about his earlier plans.

"How about you all go on a well-earned vacation?" Shifu asked with a smile. Tigress frowned and shook her head. She crossed her arms, staring down at her master.

"No way we are leaving y..-" She was halted by an excited yelp from Po.

"Are you serious? Vacation? For how long?" Po asked as happy as ever. Of course he didn't know what had occurred or what had been said before he entered the kitchen. He was the only one jumping in place.

"A week or so. Tigress and Mantis will stay here, to defend the valley should _problems_ arise." Tigress saw meaning behind Shifu's words and nodded in acceptance. Mantis copied Tigress having figured things out for himself too.

"Awesome! Why Tigress and Mantis?" Po asked turning serious. "Can't you defend the valley?" Po asked not understanding why not everyone deserved a break.

"We can use a pair of good ears and sharp pointy claws." Shifu said waiting for Po to argue back.

"You have large ears and a stick." Po pointed out with a cocky grin. Shifu fought the urge to hit the panda.

"You..-" He began before he was stopped by his own body. He felt his chest begin to sting and his heart stop for the thousandth time that day. He was getting increasingly tired.

"Just pack you things, Po." Tigress said ushering Po out of the kitchen.

* * *

 **TBC...**


	3. Heartbeat

**A/N: READ NOTES AT THE END OF CHAPTER PLEASE!**

* * *

Po and half of the furious five left the palace that same day, even if Crane, Monkey and Viper were reluctant to leave, they trusted their master's wellbeing into the hands –more like paws- of their fellow teammates who stayed with him. Po, as naïve as ever didn't notice anything untoward. He was just glad to have a few days off, or better, a whole week. His excitement made most of the village come to life as je jumped and danced around.

"We can go camping!" Po suggested smiling madly. Viper slithered towards him and shook her head, not once thinking about speaking up. "Okay." Po said thoughtfully. He turned towards Monkey and held his finger up high.

"No." Monkey said before Po got the chance to even utter a sound.

"You didn't know what I was going to say!" Po said in disbelief. They weren't cooperating too well and their thoughts seemed to be somewhere else entirely. Po took on a contemplating expression before stopping in the middle of the road making Crane bump into him. "Swimming!" He said in triumph with what he had come up with. "No?" He asked after a long pause.

"I don't like getting my feathers soaked." Crane said turning Po's idea down before anyone else could. "And viper can't swim." He added. Po looked at the snake and felt the need to state the obvious that indeed, she didn't have arms or legs, but he refrained himself from doing so.

"Alright. Why don't you come up with something?" Po asked sighing a sigh which came close to one of defeat and despair. He wanted to do something with his friends, that and he wasn't jumping to work through his vacation at his father's restaurant. They continued walking through the village until Monkey turned towards them with a devious grin,

"We can organize Shifu a surprise party for his birthday." He said with a bright smile.

"And give him a heart attack?" Po said laughing hard, trying to imagine their master's face if they were to throw him a party. Of course he didn't know why they were send on vacation in the first place. Crane, Viper and Monkey exchanged nervous looks.

"Uh, let's not do that." Monkey said anxiously. Po continued laughing as they left the village and into the bamboo forest.

* * *

Shifu sat at the sacred pool of tears. Drops, astray, dripped from the cave walls, their rhythm completely lost to his ears as they heard nothing but his steady breathing. Control. He was master of his body and he was not planning on giving into its pleas. He didn't even care for which pleas. His eyes were open, but absent. His expression one of genuine peace, a distant look made his vast figure appear one with the cave surrounding him. Tigress and Mantis stood at his side. Both were prepared to step in if needed. Shifu had insisted on them doing something of utility, but they had both reiterated on staying close to him should something happen. Shifu had huffed as a response, but he didn't object further. He let them do as they pleased, as long as they kept their distance and kept quiet. For now they had been successful until Mantis sneezed, bringing the red panda back to reality with a start. He looked at the praying mantis and growled lightly in discontent.

"I'm sorry, master." He apologized sniffing once. Shifu sighed and closed his eyes. He was balanced on Oogway's former staff. Control. He was in control of his bo..- Mantis blew his nose, the sound echoing throughout the cave. Shifu face palmed and sighed heavily. "I am so sorry." Mantis tried. Shifu held up his hand, prosperously silencing the small creature. Tigress looked at them, her expression as apathetic as ever. Shifu hopped off of the staff and made the 'follow me' gesture. Both Mantis and Tigress got up off the stone ground and followed their master back towards the palace. Once in the hall of warriors, Shifu turned towards them.

"You realize you can't do this all week, right?" He said only so close to being more than frustrated. His heart jumped and made his chest feel like he'd been hit over and over again, but he was starting to get used to it. It was as if the tightness in his chest was starting to fuse in with the moment another of those moments started. He could feel it tighten just as his heart decided to pause. He knew when it was coming seconds before it happened. That, he realized, was control enough to be able to go around doing what he normally did which included training. A lot of training.

"We can." Mantis simply said.

"Please, know that we understand how you must feel, but right now it's best if you lay low for a while." Tigress said. Shifu narrowed his eyes. "Literally. Just try and sleep it off tomorrow. Who knows, this might just be a small problem which will eventually fix itself." Tigress said forcing a smile on her lips. She shrugged as she watched her master's reaction carefully. He looked down, actually considering her offer. He felt fine, for now at least. He felt fine until it started again and he would be incapable of standing without gasping for air, needing to feel it hit his lungs. Instead they seemed to strangulate him, refusing to work properly until his heart settled down once more. Shifu's ears drooped yet again that day. He nodded in silent agreement. Tigress and Mantis smiled at each other as if congratulating one another on their accomplishment.

"Let's get something to eat." Mantis said, leaving the hall. Tigress turned to follow her teammate but stopped once she saw that Shifu wasn't moving to follow.

"Master? You must eat." She said. "It's getting late." Tigress tilted her head when Shifu hesitated. She saw he wanted to follow, but something was holding the red panda back.

"I know. But last time I ate I ended up in the backyard and you know the rest." Shifu said obviously doubtful about it all.

"What makes you think it was because you were eating?" Tigress asked with a comforting smile. Shifu just knew it was, but he decided his stubborn student wouldn't take 'no' for an answer.

"Hey, I'm waiting!" Mantis shouted from the large doors.

"Come on." Tigress said. Shifu looked into the moon pool, his reflection staring back at him with grim eyes. He looked at the dragon behind him and imagined trying to touch the trans lucid object when he was little. He remembered feeling water grace his paws in his attempt at trying to reach for it after his master had told him that things which were not within his range, should be regarded as something he'd master one day or another. Shifu reached into the water and touched the dragon's reflection. A sound erupted from above him. The sound of a light object –or finger- touching a larger golden statue. His ears turned upwards and he could sense Tigress and Mantis standing behind him, staring in awe at him and then towards the ceiling.

"Things you cannot touch are not out of reach." Shifu said rephrasing master Oogway's words. Mastering something or being able to reach it was completely different, but Shifu understood what his master had been trying to tell him. He walked passed his two students who looked after him with dumbfounded expressions.

 **TBC...**

* * *

 **A/N: Short chapter and rather boring, but I loved writing it :) Thank you for those who reviewed! I'll try to include more interesting stuff next chapter XD Just bear with me here. I only needed this chapter as a bridge for the next one ;) I'll update soon**


	4. Inner peace

"So we are camping after all." Po said laying down on the ground. He took a rock and used it as a pillow.

"No." Crane said. He tilted his head in question. "We stay here for he night and continue tomorrow. We discussed this already." He said flapping his wings as emphasis.

"Right. Sleep here, get to the waterfalls in the morning." Po reminded himself. He closed his eyes, but his expression never relaxed into one of peace for his rock pillow made his neck ache. "Technically, we're camping." He spoke up, opening his eyes again. Monkey who had found a nice branch to lay on looked down towards the big panda. He tried to stay impassive to his friend's constant talking.

"Yes." Viper said at last. Perhaps this would satisfy their loquacious friend and allow them all to go to sleep.

At least an hour had passed and the fire they had lit danced through the dark night, awaiting the wind to pick up and extinguish its life force. Monkey lay restless on his branch. The moon was shining into his eyes, an ever present light illuminating more than the fire alone possibly could. He looked at the panda underneath him and sighed. He was probably sleeping, for once not snoring loudly. He saw Crane standing near the tree trunk, his head not covered under his wing. Instead he was staring into the fire. Viper lay curled up on the other side of the fire, she too, was obviously awake. Her eyes seemed to glow in the lights of the fire.

"I hope nothing happened at the Jade palace." Monkey spoke up softly. He looked at Po once more, but his back was turned away from all of them. However, unbeknownst to them, the poor light disabled them greatly. Po's ear had twitched, affirming that the panda was actually awake and hearing his every word. Po opened his eyes, but remained silent.

"I doubt it. Tigress and Mantis are watching over him, Shifu will be fine when we return." Crane said. He sounded hopeful, but confident. Po's eyes widened at the bird's words. Something was wrong after all.

"It's not just that, what if someone attacked the palace while we're away? What if Mantis and Tigress aren't there." Monkey asked almost anxiously. Po gulped silently.

"Don't jinx us, Monkey." Viper said silently. Her soft voice caressed their ears soothingly. "I'm positive they will be fine." She said with a smile. She laid her head down and closed her eyes. Two sighs were heard and that was the end of their conversation. Monkey still couldn't shake off the feeling of dread. Something was lurking in their shadows, he was sure.

An hour later and they were all asleep. All apart from Po who, for once, couldn't find peace. He crawled to his feet and ran from the receding fire. He headed back home with determination.

* * *

"Goodnight, master." Tigress and Mantis said together. They entered their room, leaving their master to stand in the hall of the barracks. He never answered as he walked out. He prepared to go to his own room inside the palace, but the moon told him to go to the peach tree of heavenly wisdom. He felt himself being led towards the ancient tree and allowed himself to be swept away into the memories he shared with his master. They used to meditate there, master Oogway audibly wetting his lips on occasions, while Shifu refrained his ears from turning towards the sound. Visibly straining to do so unnoticed. Oogway knew though. He apologized often, but not before chuckling silently. Shifu smiled as the memory brought back the good old days he missed so much. He felt his heart pounding and thought of the promise he made to his student. He'd rest it off tomorrow. But who said anything about the night? Why not enjoy the fresh air outside for a little longer, ey? He sat down in front of the tree and inspected its petals on the ground.

 _"_ _They are not dying, Shifu. They insinuate life by making way for something greater."_ He remembered Oogway say one day when he had just been taken in by him.

 _"_ _When I die. I will not die. I will simply make way for something with prodigiously more power than I could ever imagine."_ His master had said poking Shifu with what the small red panda had thought was a playful manner. Actually it was Oogway telling him he'd become the grand master of the Jade palace one day and that he, according to Oogway, would be more powerful than the ancient turtle. Something Shifu still refused to believe.

"Master Shifu!" He heard from somewhere below. He stood up quickly. Big mistake. His legs gave out and the old master fell back down. His heart was aching and he could only hold his chest in pain as he waiting for it to subside. He wasn't so lucky though. "Master!" He heard the familiar voice of Po coming closer. The panda was still too far away for him to see him as he struggled to stand. For once he tried to run towards the voice of Po instead of running away from it. He knew he needed help. In his attempt at getting up, he stumbled over a peach and toppled right over the edge of the mountain. He winced as he clung to the rock wall, his chest refusing to ease its tight hold on his ribs and more importantly, lungs. His heart was fluttering and the night started to become darker.

"Po!" He managed to yell. He found enough oxygen to gasp when his paw slipped and he plummeted down to meet the stairs below. He felt himself landing on something rather soft and opened his eyes to see jade eyes staring back worriedly. He'd landed into the arms of his own student.

"Are you okay?" Po asked staring down. Blue met green before blue decided to break contact. Shifu tried to sigh unconsciously, but when he found he couldn't his eyes went wide. The tightness in his chest came back fiercely. He cringed at the feeling and his burning lungs. Po started panicking at once. He couldn't help the need to run up and down a few stairs before coming to the conclusion that he should probably help his master, instead of dragging him into his panic and make things worse.

"Mantis." Shifu gasped out. Po stopped running and gave a curt nod. He ran up the stairs towards the barracks where he guessed were the rest of his teammates and friends. He stormed in and went straight to Mantis' room. He didn't bother to knock and startled the bug by entering without warning. Tigress heard the commotion and went to see what was happening.

"Déjà vu? Anyone?" Said Mantis when Po had laid their struggling master down.

"Just help him." Tigress nearly shouted. Though her tone was steady and warning, it was effective and Mantis set straight to work. He hit just the right place and the red panda stopped struggling.

"What did you do?!" Po yelled. Their master lay still in front of them. Not moving. Not breathing. No. Wait, he was definitely breathing. Po sighed and calmed down.

"I found a way to combine acupuncture and nerve strikes." Mantis said rather proud. Tigress stepped closer and regarded him with a cautious expression.

"So you know what's happening precisely?" She asked. She already knew it was Shifu's heart, but she didn't know anything else from it stopping every once in a while, resulting in some sort of attack.

"Not precisely, but I know his heart trips. As if it can't keep up with its pace and falls." Mantis explained.

"We should bring him to his room." Tigress suggested at last. Po held up his paw successfully catching their attention.

"Can't we just let him sleep here? You know, with Mantis?" He asked not wanting to see something like that again. Neither did he want to find their master in the morning, dead, or something worse. Po paused for a moment, what's worse than death? He thought to himself. Sitting in front of your favorite dish and not getting any of it. Right. That was so much worse.

"That's a good idea actually." Mantis nodded in agreement. Tigress confirmed her assent with the two boys and sat down.

"I'll stay as well. And you, Po. Why did you come back?" She asked. She was whispering softly. Their voices were enhanced by the silence outside and helped by the echoes of the small space which was Mantis' room. The bug didn't need much space and the room was actually way too big, but there weren't any smaller rooms for him. He didn't mind it being too big, but it was eerie in the night. He was but a small creature.

"I heard the others talk. They were worried and so was I." Po said, taking his place next to his master. Shifu's eyes were closed and appeared to be in deep slumber, the steady rise and fall of his chest shoving any concern away. For now.

"I see. Well, I believe you were meant to find Shifu." She said with a comforting smile. Rarely did any smile make it onto her lips and when Po saw it, he thought he was dreaming. He rubbed his eyes and when his eyes opened up again, Tigress' smile had vanished. Was it his tired mind or did she actually show him how grateful she was? "You guys can sleep. I'll keep watch." She said. Her face was stern and her words were not to be objected to.

Eventually, somewhere during the night she had fallen asleep and she was unaware of their master's awakening. Shifu looked around and saw three of his students surrounding him. No need to chant 'inner peace' any longer. His students' affection was what brought peace to his inner battle for control. He had control over his body. Not the other way around. His heart skipping another beat which reminded him that things weren't as true as he hoped. He sighed and laid down. Sleep embraced him in a matter of minutes. He was exhausted.

* * *

 **A/N: The choice is yours. Do I continue or is this a satisfying end? I can continue, but idk if it's getting too long :') Anyway, thank you for reading ^_^**


	5. Yōngsú

**A/N: Who am I to disappoint anyone, ey? ;) I'll continue this and try to give it another twist Gihehe  
Thank you to the guests who reviewed and to L. E. Wigman!**

 ** _*Yōngsú means "vulgar" in Chinese.*  
_**

* * *

"They will crumble and beg me to spare their wretched lives as I stand before them. They will oblige my every command." A loud laugh erupted from the dark furred creature. It's ear flickering irritably. "But first, I must sleep." It said as it positioned itself on a branch. The morning sun had already lightened up the once dark forest and the koala had been up all night, not only because koalas were mostly active at night, but rather because he had taken great interest in the animals passing by his tree and especially when he'd heard they were from the Jade palace. And by the sound of it, their master was down with some sort of illness. It was his opportunity to finally be able to rule something. To be the head of something great. He smiled in his sleep, dreaming of a world where he would be respected and bowed to.

* * *

Monkey was the first to wake up. He scratched his head and stretched his achy limbs. He looked down and gasped. Po was gone. Perhaps he just needed to empty his bladder. After a quarter of nothing, Monkey jumped out of the tree.

"Good morning, Monkey." Viper greeted. Crane lifted his head to look at his friends.

"Have you seen Po leave?" Monkey asked them. Viper looked towards Po's spot, crushed grass lay in the panda's wake. Viper shook her head and tapped her mouth thoughtfully. Crane made an 'ooooh' sound as if something came to mind and he turned towards his comrades.

"Po who doesn't snore." Crane said as if that should clear things up. Monkey lifted his eyebrows and gestured for the bird to continue.

"You don't think.." Viper started.

"Yes, I think Po heard us talk last night." Crane said at last. Monkey balanced himself on his tail, contemplating what they should do next.

"So that means we get to spend the vacation with only the three of us?" He wondered out loud. Crane shook his head.

"We left with Po so master Shifu could rest in peace, but with Po back in the palace..-" Crane was cut off by Viper's soft voice.

"Shifu will have three people taking care of him." She finished with a smile. "Think of it. What Tigress and Mantis can't see, Po can. Or the other way around." She said. "Having the six of us running about would be too much, but three is doable , right?" She offered meaning it to reassure the boys. They hadn't failed their master. They had evened out the strings. But what neither three of the warriors saw, who would?

* * *

The morning gong sounded and they all woke up at once. Po, half asleep, sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Good m'rning." He mumbled lazily. Tigress gave the panda a nod, looking as though she'd been up and about for hours.

"Good morning." Mantis yawned and stretched his limbs. Shifu sat up as well and felt an odd pull working against his body. He ignored it, blaming the ground he'd slept on. He saw his students and the ground rising, making him feel even smaller than he actually wa..- Wait. The ground was rising. He fell back down, his eyes trying to focus on one thing in the room but failing miserably. He blinked rapidly, his ears deaf to Tigress' panicked words.

"Master, what's wrong?" Tigress asked kneeling in front of Shifu. Po and Mantis had already left the room, eager to have breakfast. Shifu couldn't hear her and tried to clear his head, but he only succeeded in making things more hazy. "Can you hear me?" She asked noting the red panda's confusion. He was still either ignoring her or oblivious to her words. She laid her paw on Shifu's shoulder trying to calm him and assure him that everything was alright. She shook her head and waved a finger in a sign of 'no'. Shifu saw this and laid quietly. His eyes settling on Tigress' crimson ones. Her eyes had always intrigued him, their color as rare as her smiles. From bright and jovial, they had morphed into stone, impenetrable ones. She refused to let anyone in, just like he had all those years ago. She was merely copying him, even if unconscious. He lost himself in the red flames behind Tigress' eyes.

 _Maniacal laughter filled the silence as Shifu stood at the peach tree, overlooking the training ground. His students lay in a heap, defeated, on the ground. He gasped as he saw himself struggling to stand up. He was holding his left shoulder in obvious pain. The sound of bells reached his large ears. Both Shifu's ears and the one he was facing turned towards the peach tree where he stood. His opponent turned towards him and smiled menacing, seeing him. He started chuckling as Shifu watched his other self fall to the ground, clutching his chest. He could vaguely feel his own chest beginning to cramp and closed his eyes briefly as he tried to catch his breath. When he opened them, he met the darkest eyes he had ever seen. He felt like he was falling inside a black void, as if an abyss was swallowing him mercilessly. He saw the raging fires behind the koala who stood before him. The red lights illuminating the black void he was drowning in. Beautiful destruction. Shifu thought to himself._

 _"_ _Their sacrifice was for naught." He heard a voice tell him feigning disappointment. The koala's mouth never moved, instead Junjie's figure appeared next to him. Shifu's heart stopped. He sank to his knees as his palace was being burned to the ground. His vision was consumed by blackness once more._

He gasped sharply coming back to his senses. Tigress was still holding him down until he could finally focus.

"Yōngsú." Shifu said in a breathy voice. Tigress realized her master was back and she sat back. "Yōngsú?" Tigress asked not quite understanding him. Shifu nodded and slowly got to his feet. "You were going to rest today, master." She reminded him sternly. "Yes yes, Yōngsú is a koala. He has tried to conquer kung fu palaces on more than one occasion and I fear he might be near. His attention set on the Jade palace. He will not stop until he is either the head or destroy what he can't get." Shifu explained. Tigress wondered how he knew, but it didn't matter for she trusted him with more than just her life. "How can we stop him?" Tigress asked, her paw forming a fist. "I sense his strength." Shifu sighed. "He is stronger than he seems, you can beat him, but we will need the rest of the five." He said. He started pacing back and forth, his head bowed in concentration. "Than I shall find them and bring them back." She said. Her confidence showing, leaking behind every word. "No. He will be here soon. You are needed here." Shifu said stopping his pacing to turn towards the tiger. "I'm sure they'll come back in time." He said. He dearly hoped he wasn't lying to both Tigress and himself. "But master." Tigress started to argue. Shifu looked at her sternly. "You are to do as I say, Tigress." He said. Tigress knew her place and bowed to him, she was to obey her master without complaint. "The bean buns are getting cold!" Po yelled from the kitchen. Shifu turned towards the door and left the room. His retreating form digging up the dead bodies Tigress had buried long ago. She could visualize her master leaving her in the training hall, disappointment hanging in the air. Tigress sighed and prayed to any god who was willing to hear her, that their friends would come in time so they could defeat Yōngsú before he attacked.

* * *

Yōngsú looked up towards the Jade mountain. Three warriors were out in the forest. Three warriors were left in the palace. And than there was the matter of the grand master who wasn't in any condition to fight. Though he knew better. Every kung fu master he had faced was stubborn and they'd rather die a painful death instead of passing their title to Yōngsú. The koala huffed and watched the stairs heading towards the palace. He sighed and drooped his ears low. "This could take a while." He said to himself.

* * *

 **TBC...**


	6. 1001 steps

**A/N: Aaah, chapter 6~** **Thank you, guest! Junjie is an interesting character and I can do a lot with him :) Also, issues exist to be solved sooner or later ;)**

* * *

It's said that everything happens for a reason. So if time stopped. Did it stop for everyone? Were they living in the shadows of yesterday? Were they hearing the echoes of the bells of tomorrow? The concept of time stopping or just pausing seemed surreal to every sensible being on the planet, but it was as true as the air filling his lungs. Shifu looked down towards the village. Time never stopped before and he was sure it wouldn't stop now.

Shifu believed he met fate. Its mocking gaze ever illuminating his failure in life. He reached out as it continued to smile coyly. Shifu narrowed his eyes for he didn't understand its mockery, until one day Shifu truly believed he met fate. At last he saw what it was trying to do. It wasn't smiling with mischief and wrapping cold hands around his throat. It was trying to protect him. Instead of bringing luck, it showed Shifu the true value of balance which kept them all alive. It was keeping him warm while he rejected its salvation, seeing it as an unjustified threat. Instead of embracing it, Shifu had pushed it away. In order for there to be peace, there should be chaos first. Shifu held his head high, looking towards the blue sky and clouds far in the distance. Dark clouds were heading their way. He sighed and turned towards the palace.

"I'm going to rest for a while." He said when he saw Tigress standing at the gate.

"yes master. Shall I wake you up if something happens?" She asked him after bowing. Shifu stopped dead in his tracks to look at her with a small smile. He pointed towards his ears. "Right." She said unsure. His hearing might be enhanced, but what if something happened to him. As in, physically. Shifu saw the concern and shook his head.

"I don't mind if you check up on me every once in a while, but try to do so discretely." He said accepting her concern. Truth be told, he was concerned as well. Tigress bowed to him and he left her at the gate to get some rest in his bedchamber. He entered his room and sighed. He never bothered to change into something suitable for bed, instead he just laid down and before he knew, he was surrounded by the darkness of his past.

* * *

Yōngsú climbed the stairs, counting them as he went. He kept his attention towards the large gates, his gaze steady. He lifted his foot. 990. He smirked and ran up the last few steps. Soon he halted at 1000. His eyes went wide as he looked at the ground. There was one more step?! What was this foolery? Had he counted a step twice or were there actually 1001 steps? The koala felt anger burn within his soul as he looked down. He gritted his teeth and considered going down again and start over, just to make sure he hadn't miscounted. However, he cleared his head and jumped up to the gate, intentionally skipping the last step. 1000. He grinned madly and touched the gate in front of him. His grin fell and he pushed the large doors open with much more force than was actually needed. He saw no one there. His eyes scanned his surroundings, his ears swiveling around the area to catch every sound there might be.

Tigress had jumped gracefully into one of the trees surrounding the training grounds, noting the size of the koalas ears. She hushed the leaves easily. Years of practice with her master allowed her to entwine with silence and greet it as a friend. Her own sensitive ears were no match for her master's, but practice had finally paid off. To her side she saw something around the corner of the training hall. It was Po. Tigress held her breath as she watched the panda walk clumsily towards the stairs. Po was munching on some dumplings, enjoying the day off of training. Which reminded him, he should see what his master was up to. Just to make sure. He stopped short when he saw the small dark figure of a koala.

"Hello?" Po greeted a bit uncertain. That's when Tigress realized she and her master had made the mistake not to inform Po and Mantis about Yōngsú.

"Ah, greetings." Yōngsú said with a sinister smile. He took a step closer towards the panda before him and held out a hand. "I have a question." He said. Po stood up straight and started smiling broadly.

"You have found the right panda than." Answered Po. Tigress suppressed a gasp at Po's naivete.

"For starters," The koala began, "How many steps are there precisely?" He asked looking sideways to the gates. His curiosity was genuine, Tigress noted. She looked dumbfounded for a moment before catching herself. Po looked equally speechless before, although hesitant, replied,

"A thousand?" It wasn't exactly a question, but Po's uncertainty made him think twice about his answer.

"Wrong. I'm 99 percent sure there are thousand and one steps." The koala said with narrowed eyes. Po tilted his head in thought.

"Why 99 percent?" He asked.

"Because I counted 1001 steps, and since there is one step too much, I'm 99 percent sure." Yōngsú explained. Tigress' jaw felt like dropping.

"Wouldn't that make you a 999 percent sure?" Po questioned.

"No. because there would be 1002 steps instead of 1001, so if you want to play clever, it'd make me a 1000 perc..-" Yōngsú cut himself off when he saw Po's lost expression. "It doesn't matter!" He shouted towards the confused panda. Without warning he advanced forward. Po blocked his attack with a yelp.

"Hey! What are you..-" He was thrown to the ground and looked at the koala questioningly. Tigress jumped from the tree and landed skillfully behind the koala. Po's head peeked out from where Yōngsú was hiding him from Tigress' view. "Huh?" He looked at her and smiled. Tigress took a fighting stance, prepared for Yōngsú's attack. He jumped up in the air and tried to land a kick from above, but Tigress was faster and countered the attack, kicking the koala successfully. Yōngsú stumbled back.

"You disappoint me." He told them. Yōngsú looked at the two warriors, an impious smile graced his lips and his tawny eyes became black. He dove for the feline and hit some pressure points, causing Tigress to fall down. She was still conscious and aware of Po's attempts at dodging Yōngsú's crippling strikes. Mantis. Where was he? Tigress thought after she heard her teammate fall with an 'oompf'.

"T'gr'ss?" Po managed to say. Tigress tried to look at him, but gave up when she couldn't find him.

"You can still speak? I'm surprised." Yōngsú said from behind Tigress. She tried to move something, anything, but nothing would obey her. Even her tail wasn't complying with her commands. "No matter. You will be laying here for a while, in the meantime I will be off looking for student and master." The koala said ending with a menacing laugh.

* * *

Mantis opened the door to his master's room and peeked in. The red panda was asleep. Mantis stood at the door a little longer to make sure he saw Shifu's chest rising and falling. When he was satisfied he smiled and closed the door again. Things were looking good so far. There hadn't been any strange attack today. He started to leave when a sound caught his ears. He turned back towards Shifu's room and carefully pushed the door open. He gasped in shock at the sight before him.

"Junjie." The praying mantis said disbelievingly. Laughter filled the hall of warriors accompanied by the sound of a struggle outside.


	7. The Conflagration of Xiǎn

**A/N: This chapter is longer than the others to make up for the delay…aaaand it's not what I planned on writing, but it just happened O_o**

"What are you doing here?" Mantis asked the fox before him. Junjie smiled, mischief playing on his lips. Mantis couldn't do anything while Junjie stood at the other side of his master's bed. Shifu, surprisingly, hadn't woken up. This didn't only worry Mantis, it frightened him! His fright turned into panic when all sound vanished and he could only hear deafening silence. Tigress. Po. What happened?

"What does it look like?" Junjie asked taking out a small blade from somewhere between his sleeves. As if the fox was performing a sick magic trick.

"Huh?" Mantis and Junjie heard from the doorway. Mantis now realized he'd stepped into the room and was now closer to Shifu's bed, facing Junjie with cold eyes until he heard the confused sound of someone being utterly confused. Mantis turned around and looked stupefied at the creature lurking there. Although 'lurking' was a big word. The creature seemed to be a koala and Mantis could only watch as Junjie threw his blade in the direction of the koala. Had they forgotten where they were? Mantis turned towards his master and hopped onto his chest, cautious of Junjie's airborne blades.

"Master?" Mantis whispered. The red panda should have heard them long since by now, judging his master's steady breathing, everything was okay. The old master's heart was beating underneath Mantis' clawy 'paws' and he was breathing just fine. Whatever was causing Shifu's nonresponse, it was making the bug anxious.

"What do you want Yōngsú?" Mantis heard. Junjie was looking at the koala, venom within his fiery eyes. Mantis gulped thinking about having to face him soon.

"I want this." Yōngsú said raising his arms up in the air. Junjie took a moment to look up and come to terms with a battle raging on inside him.

"Truly you do not want this run down excuse for a _palace_ , right?" Junjie replied with a huff. Yōngsú looked around the place and turned briefly to inspect the hall of warriors.

"You call this _run down_?" Yōngsú asked. Junjie gave a sharp nod and stepped up to the koala.

"Imagine. This palace being ruled by us together. We could make this more than just a shrine." The fox said grinning. He could see it before his eyes and unfortunately, so did Mantis. He wanted to object to the name they gave the Jade Palace for this place could hardly be called a shrine. It was a temple of honor, commitment and so much more than anyone could ever fathom. Obviously. "But first, head master Shifu needs to be destroyed." Junjie said turning towards the still master on the bed. Mantis frowned and took a fighting stance. He stood on Shifu's chest, feeling the comforting rise and fall of the older master.

"Yes, but that shouldn't be a problem." Yōngsú said with a smile as he took in the red panda's lifeless form. Mantis jumped at the koala somehow managing to lift him before throwing him back down to the ground.

"Are you still hoping to save what's already slipping away from you?" Junjie asked as he started to laugh. Mantis didn't let the fox' words settle, instead he tried to tackle him. Unfortunately, Junjie jumped up over him and landed gracefully next to Yōngsú.

"As long as at least someone is still standing, nothing is slipping." Mantis said as he advanced again.

* * *

 _Far away in the distance was a hill. Blue eyes gazed at its top, seeing a creature performing some delicate forms of kung fu. Slowly he tried to copy the moves, it didn't work the first time and neither did it go well the next twenty times. Eventually these particular moves had carved themselves into his mind's eye. One night, he stood in front of a full length mirror. He stared at his own reflection, a small red panda was staring right back. For once, someone else copied him as he started to perform the moves, never once leaving his own reflection's eyes as their blue color started to glow in the dimly lit room. A feeling of tranquility passed through his body as he completed the moves with ethereal grace. His smile was as genuine as his happiness that day. He had done it. He turned towards the door and stopped when he saw an old turtle standing in the doorway. Master Oogway. The red panda thought._

 _"_ _I wasn't able to do that at your age. It takes mastery of control and balance." The old turtle spoke. "You did very well, Shifu." He added with a proud smile. Shifu smiled back and bowed silently thankful for his master's kind words._

 _"_ _You shouldn't praise him, master, he's been on that even before I ever met him." A voice from somewhere behind the turtle said. Shifu narrowed his eyes in contempt, seeing his fellow student standing there, mocking him with his very presence._

 _"_ _I praise whomever I want and whenever I want, Junjie. I tell the truth when I say he did well, in fact, he did better than you today." Came master Oogway's reply. Junjie gaped at their master as the turtle left the room. Shifu saw hatred burning inside Junjie's eyes as the young fox turned towards him. Shifu turned around to face the mirror once more, he avoided Junjie's reflection. Instead he looked into his own eyes. He saw himself standing in a brown and green robe, his eyes betraying his age. In his right paw he was holding master Oogway's staff. No. Shifu closed his eyes, knowing very well he would outlive his master. When he next opened his eyes he saw Mantis standing in front of the one he swore to destroy should time prove itself right._

* * *

In a matter of mere seconds, Junjie and Yōngsú lay sprawled on the wooden floor. Mantis tilted his head in confusion. He had no clue what happened until he saw master Shifu standing next to him. Mantis's spirits lifted when he saw Shifu standing next to him. Passively, Shifu started to do something Mantis had never seen before. He stepped back, allowing his master the space he might need. Slowly but surely, Shifu's eyes started to become brighter, an enchanting blue glowing brightly. Mantis looked at his master's delicate movements, ignoring Junjie's horrified stare when the fox had regained his senses from the sudden attack. Shifu stopped, his chest feeling heavier than ever before. He faltered right before he was about to complete it, Junjie's triumphant smile made Shifu ignore his body's complaints. He continued quickly while he could still see its effects. The world slowed down as a sudden light blasted Junjie and Yōngsú out of his room and into the hall of warriors. Shifu didn't want them in his palace. Mantis hopped after him when the red panda walked away. Walked. Not limped. Mantis noted instantly.

"Fool, you never used it against anyone, you should heed Oogway's warnings!" Junjie shouted at his former teammate. Shifu just smirked when he felt the heavy feeling on his chest dissipate. Mantis gaped for a moment until he realized he should probably get the others. As fast as he could, he hopped outside. He saw Tigress and Po and 'unfroze' them quickly.

"Mantis..-" Tigress began, but paused when the hall of warriors became a heated inferno. They stared in horrified fascination as their home was being devoured by destructive flames.

"Master Shifu is still inside!" Mantis shouted.

"What?!" Po yelled back. There was no entrance, everything was being engulfed in flames. Wait. Po looked at the fire, his eyes scanning the building. There was no sign of it breaking down. He lifted his paw, his mind set on reaching the building behind the red flames.

"Po! Don't!" He heard Tigress call. Po looked back and smiled reassuringly. He stuck his paw through the flames and winced as if in agony. But there was nothing. There was warmth and the heat was breathing into his face, but there was no burning. He stepped through the flames and into the building. Po looked around, but there was no one there. "Wow, who would have thought?" Tigress' voice came from behind him. Po turned towards her and frowned in thought. The fire wasn't real, but why? Why create an illusion like this? Po left the burning building and looked around the palace. When his gaze flickered up towards the peach tree he saw Shifu standing there looking down at him. Though something was wrong. Junjie appeared behind the red panda and Po realized why the fire was blazing on behind him.

"This was all for naught." Junjie said shaking his head in disappointment. No it wasn't. Shifu started smiling. He'd played fate all along. This was meant to happen, yet it was not for it was all an illusion. He'd set the palace on fire. He had created a mirage of his students, laying helplessly on the ground. Shifu turned towards Junjie breaking eye contact with Po. "What? Why are you smiling?" Junjie asked. Yōngsú had disappeared somewhere and Shifu was certain he knew where. Without hesitation he kicked the tree and the koala fell down on top of Junjie.

"I was counting." Yōngsú muttered angrily.

"This," Shifu began pointing towards the scene before him, the illusion he'd set up for his attackers. "This is what happens when you fill your head with broken dreams." Shifu said. A simple movement of his paw erased the fire from existence. The surreal reality faded away from everyone's eyes. Po, Tigress and Mantis watched the fire die down with a smile.

"The Conflagration of Xiǎn was..-" Junjie couldn't bring himself to finish his sentence, seeing Shifu was smiling with pride. The Conflagration of Xiǎn, were very hard moves to master, but its intent would certainly come of service. It wasn't meant to kill attackers, but create an illusion of anything the master wished to hide. It was often used by Xiǎn to create a semblance of fire destroying something of value.

"You should have read the thousand scrolls, Junjie." Shifu said.

"No! How many scrolls are there really?" Shifu heard the up-to-now-silent koala ask. Not understanding what he was going on about Shifu decided to leave the question unanswered.

"Imbecile!" Junjie shouted at the koala. Out of the corner of his eye, Shifu saw crane flying up to them. "Arg, next time things won't end like this." Junjie stated. Shifu heard shouting down the stairs and looked to see rhino guards running up to the palace gates.

"No, you're right." Shifu said waving at the guards, catching their attention immediately. "Because there won't be a next time."

"Indeed." Junjie replied. He pulled one of his blades from his sleeves and threw it at the kung fu master. Shifu had no time to avoid it, but instead of pain he felt the air come to life around him. The wind picked up and the blade was thrown off course and down towards one of the guards who took no time rushing up to meet his assaulter. Shifu looked to where the wind had started to flare up. He smiled as he saw Crane returning his smile.

* * *

"Are you okay, master?" Po asked when he saw Shifu entering the kitchen. He limped towards the table and heaved a sigh.

"I am, Po." He said as the panda served him his special noodle soup. "Thank you." Shifu said welcoming the smell as much as the bowl in front of him.

"How did you learn that move, master?" Mantis asked. Everyone had returned home the moment they'd seen the fire. Even from the distance, Crane, Viper and Monkey were able to see the red lightening up the sky.

"Practice." Shifu stated simply. "It's not something you should use often in combat." He said reminding himself of the story of what happened to Xiǎn. The old eagle had used it far too often. The fire had become destructive and consumed Xiǎn without mercy. Illusion turned into reality. It's what most people were afraid of.

"Will you teach us?" Po asked excitedly. Shifu turned towards the panda, his expression as stoic as ever.

"No." Shifu answered. Po's excitement dropped when he realized the red panda was serious. "No one should ever master it." Shifu said solemnly. Destruction shouldn't be cherished without knowing its true face.

* * *

They returned to their training schedules the next day. Shifu was meditating in the yard when a thought struck him. The Conflagration of Xiǎn wasn't nearly as destructive as he assumed. His heart had been beating just fine ever since he pushed passed the aching in his chest while performing Xiǎn's Conflagration. What if the move wasn't complete after all? What if he could perfect it so it won't create illusions, but instead heal? That's why the fire had consumed Xiǎn. It wasn't complete. Shifu opened his eyes as realization hit him. Pink flower petals were dancing around him, they dropped once he stood up from his meditative position. He started to perform The Conflagration of Xiǎn, moving his feet and arms slightly different. A comforting feeling rushed through him and he felt an old ache heal. He smiled to himself, unaware of two curious green eyes watching him. Po was trying to copy him, but it didn't work so he tried and tried until it did. Shifu finally noted the difference in the air and looked down to see Po performing the improved version of The Conflagration of Xiǎn. Shifu growled under his breath.

"He did it again in one day." Shifu muttered to himself with a heavy sigh.

THE END

* * *

 **A/N: This really wasn't what I had planned! X'D My apologies!**

 ****Conflagration means fire and Xiǎn means conflagration in Chinese ;)**


End file.
